


Millennium Bug

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Monica is the best kid, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at the Danvers-Rambeau family, and in the last few hours of 1999 Monica has a revelation for her mothers.





	Millennium Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Last story for today! I'm going to write some more but I'll keep them for next week, in case I don't have as much time to write as I would have wished. I've been extending my list of ideas for this AU, but if you have any suggestions, I'm completely open to prompts! I have already planned to integrate Carol into the Avengers movies, or at least some of the MCU events, but not right now. For now, I'll keep developing the Danvers-Rambeau family!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"You sure? I can come pick you up, fly you over and bring you back to DC tomorrow morning."

  
On the other side of the phone, Fury chuckled.

  
"Not only does this sound incredibly humiliating, but I'll pass. I've got a ton of paperwork from last week's mission, and someone needs to mend the fort if all computers do crash at midnight."

  
"Suit yourself, more food for us."

  
"You mean more food for me? I don't have to share with Goose."

  
"You mean Goose doesn't have to share with you."

  
Fury chuckled, then sighed.

  
"Happy New Year, Carol. I'll see you next week."

  
"Happy New Year, Fury."

  
He hung up, and Carol placed the phone back on its base. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Monica and Maria were pouring the Chinese food they'd bought out of the cardboard containers and into proper bowls. Goose was seating at their feet, waiting to vacuum anything that would drop onto the floor.

  
"Fury took a shift tonight. In case all computers blow up as he says. I think he's still mad at Goose for eating the last spring roll last year."

  
Goose meowed with indignation.

  
"You mean the roll you ate and accused Goose of eating," Maria replied.

  
This time, it was Carol who gasped with indignation.

  
"Why would I do that? I paid for that food, I get to eat as much as I want."

  
Both Maria and Monica rolled their eyes. Carol looked above their shoulders to see what was ready and what was left to empty. She picked up a box of fried spring rolls and a plate and moved to a part of the counter that wasn't too clustered. She began placing the rolls on the plate, careful not to drop a single one, especially when she felt Goose rubbing against her legs.

  
"Anything else we need to prepare?" Monica asked after throwing a stack of empty boxes in the trash.

  
"You can just set the table," her mother replied, "we'll finish over here."

  
Monica nodded and picked up a stack of three plates, on top of which she stacked three glasses and three pairs of disposable chopsticks.

  
"Don't drop anything!" Maria warned as she watched Monica walk to the living room.

  
"I got it," Monica replied.

  
Maria sighed and finished arranging a plate of egg rolls before cleaning her hands. After drying her hands on a dishrag, she came to stand beside Carol.

  
"Can you believe it's already 2000? It feels like yesterday we were celebrating 1985 at Pancho's."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"If I remember correctly we didn't stay at Pancho's very long that night."

  
Maria pushed her playfully. Carol finished emptying the plastic box then licked the grease off of her fingers.

  
"Listen, about that, I know we said we'd wait until at least 2000, but I think we can wait a bit more," Carol suggested.

  
Maria wasn't sure at first what 'that' was, but Carol's eyes shifted toward the door, and it suddenly hit her.

  
"You want to wait? That's a first."

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"I mean, we've come so far, why blow it now? Let's wait. We'll tell her after her graduation or something."

  
"Something tells me you only want to wait to see if we can make it another year and a half without getting caught."

  
"Well yeah, there's the challenge, sure. But it's up to you. You decide."

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"We decide together. That's what parents do, remember? They decide together."

  
"Together," Carol agreed.

  
"Guys!" Monica called from the living room, "Movie's about to start!"

  
Carol and Maria nodded and picked up as many plates as they could carry before bringing them to the living room coffee table.

  
"Hurray for pre-movie credits, then," Carol declared.

  
Monica was seating on the left side of the couch, Goose laying peacefully on her lap. The flerken knew she'd get food tonight, she just had to wait patiently.

  
"Too bad your superpower isn't telekinesis," Monica declared.

  
"Oh, that would have been awesome!" Carol replied. "I could have spent the rest of my life on the couch."

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"You wouldn't have been able to stay still more than a day."

  
"Yeah, that sounds more like it."

  
They both returned to the kitchen to bring more plates, and Carol picked up two bottles of beers out of the fridge.

  
Both women fell into the couch, Maria in the center and Carol on the other side. She handed her girlfriend a beer.

  
"Do we still have iced tea?" Monica asked.

  
"Yeah, it's in the fridge."

  
Monica stood up, placing Goose on the ground. The flerken stretched, then jumped on the back of the couch and settled behind Carol and Maria, eyes fixed on the plates of food.

  
The movie started, the title announcing 'The Great Escape', before fading away. The credits appeared after. From the kitchen, they heard Monica take a glass out of the shelf, then open and close the fridge.

  
"Can you do me a favor this year?" she called out from the kitchen.

  
"If it's about the last shrimp spring roll, I'm not making any promises," Carol shouted back.

  
"No, it's not that."

  
Carol and Maria exchanged a look of confusion, and Carol shrugged. Whatever Monica had to ask them, it sounded serious. The teenager returned with a glass of iced tea in her hand and sat back down on the couch.

  
"Come midnight, don't go hide in the kitchen to kiss, please."

  
Both Maria and Carol were stunned. They started at each other then at Monica, who'd gone back to watching the movie as if she hadn't just dropped an atomic bomb on them. Maria was slack-jawed, physically speaking. Carol's eyes had doubled in size. They looked back at each other, and at the same time they stammered:

  
"What are you..."

  
"We don't..."

  
"Why would you..."

  
"I mean..."

  
Monica shook her head with a sigh and placed her glass on the table.

  
"Please, I've known since aunt Carol returned. Maybe even before, but it only started making sense when you returned."

  
Once again, neither women knew what to say. They stared at Monica silently, in complete shock.

  
"Why... why didn't you say anything before?" Maria finally managed to ask.

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"I don't know. I was waiting for you two to tell me. But at this rate, it's pretty obvious you were never going to tell me."

  
"It's not..." Maria started, searching for her words.

  
"We didn't mean to keep it from you," Carol intervened. "It was just easier this way. We didn't know how you were going to react."

  
Monica once again shrugged.

  
"I get it. I see how the few kids at school who they even suspect to be gay are treated. You two must have been through a lot of stuff."

  
Carol could only nod. A lot of stuff was one way to put it.

  
"Wait, you knew since you were eleven?! How?" Carol asked.

  
Monica smirked.

  
"Seriously? Did you think for a second you were discreet? Aunt Carol, you never slept on the couch, not once, in the past 4 years since you've returned. You think I wouldn't notice you living with us all the time and not having your own room? Plus I saw you two cuddle in mom's bed in the morning from time to time. You are not discreet in the slightest."

  
Carol groaned. They should have seen this one coming. Before the accident, Carol used to have her own house, and she would not actually spend every night at Maria's place. After she'd returned she hadn't even bothered finding a new place.

  
"Monica..."

  
Maria had finally shaken the confusion away. She turned to her daughter and took both her hands in hers. She looked her daughter in the eyes, finding dark eyes staring back at her.

  
"I don't want you to think that we didn't tell you because we didn't trust you. I've wanted to tell you often, Carol too. But it's a heavy secret that we didn't want to burden you with."

  
Monica nodded and offered her mother a smile.

  
"I know. I heard you two talking about it. And I want you to know it doesn't change anything. You're still my mom, and Carol is still my mom, and I still love you both."

  
Maria was openly weeping, and she hugged her daughter fiercely. Carol followed quickly, crushing both Maria and Monica in a tight hug.

  
"I was right," Carol whispered to the both of them, "At the distribution, your mom got the best kid."

  
"We got the best kid," Maria corrected her.

  
"And I got the best moms," Monica replied.

  
This prompted both her mothers to hug her even more strongly. They probably could have stayed like that for a long time, but they heard meowing beside them, and found Goose seating right beside the table, pointedly looking between them and the food on the table, as if to say 'If you don't eat I will.'

  
"We should probably eat before Goose decides to dig in without us," Monica suggested.

  
Finally, her moms let go of her, and the started sharing the food on the table.

* * *

  
  
They'd managed to finish all the food they'd bought, they'd watched re-runs of a bunch of old movies, and finally, they'd switched channels to watch the ball drop in New York. Goose was sleeping her dinner off in a corner of the living room, right under the radiator. Carol had gone to fetch the champagne in the fridge and glasses, and she was just about ready to pop the bottle open.

  
"You can wait until it's midnight, can't you?" Maria tried to refrain her.

  
Carol pouted.

  
"Fine, but only I get to open it!"

  
She placed the bottle back on the coffee table, and they watched the counter indicating that only a minute and thirty seconds separated them from a new millennium. Monica had gone to her bedroom to fetch something, and she came back down running with the family camera in hands.

  
"It's not too late?" she asked quickly.

  
"A minute left," Carol informed her.

  
Monica jumped on the couch with a sigh of relief.

  
"I'm warning you if computers do explode, we're moving to another planet," Carol said.

  
"They're not going to blow up," Maria replied.

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"We'll see. I heard Xandar is nice at this time of the year."

  
Both Maria and Monica rolled their eyes. They all focused on the TV once again.

  
"And here we go! 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

  
"Happy New Year!" the three of them shouted at the same time, as the ball reached the bottom of the pole and fireworks exploded, both in the TV and in the distance, waking up Goose.

  
Carol and Maria looked at each other hesitantly. They'd never kissed in front of anyone else, especially Monica. Beside them, Monica started chanting:

  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

  
Finally, Carol smirked, wagging her eyebrows which made Maria giggle. Carol placed her hand on the nape of her neck, bringing them closer. They kissed quickly. Carol could have sworn her chest became lighter than it had ever been before. Kissing Maria had always made her a bit light headed, but right now, it was different. It was freeing.

  
Though they stopped quickly, they still kissed long enough for Monica to snap of picture of the two of them.

  
"This one's a keeper!" the teenager decided.

  
"Seriously?" Maria said.

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"What? It's a souvenir. The first time you kissed in front of me. Cause now that you know that I know, I bet you're going to be kissing all the time."

  
Maria was about to say that no, they weren't teenagers anymore, they were responsible adults. However, Carol snaked her arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

  
"You are absolutely right."

  
Maria leaned back against her girlfriend with a smile. She wasn't opposed to this at all.


End file.
